What do they want?
by Fireburst
Summary: Meimi is have strange dreams. Wolves chase her and then they become her friends. The leader of the pack speaks. What could it mean? CHAPTER 11 IS NOW UP!
1. The Dream

Running fast, she could hear the calls of the wolves that ran behind her. It felt like they were breathing down her neck... She tripped over a root and turned to face the wolves. The leader, the darkest black wolf of the pack, came up to her. The girl flinched as he growled in her face.  
"Please don't hurt me. Dear God please don't let them eat me..." the girl prayed silently.  
The wolf put his snout near her ear, and whispered, "Ore gaiaku. Nakare kyoufu."  
She stared at the wolf to make sure she wasn't going crazy. "D-d-d- did you just speak?"  
The wolf nodded.  
She looked scared. "Are you going to kill me?"  
The wolf shook his head. The other wolves approached the girl and sniffed her over. Some wolves licked her scratches and others nuzzled her. She reached out and touched one of them. The spiny fur made her feel comfortable.  
After a few moments, she looked at the leader. "Do you have a name?"  
The wolf nodded. "Daiki."  
"Daiki..."  
The wolf nodded and licked her face. It was an apology for scaring her...  
The wolf looked in her eyes and then~  
  
*Beep beep beep*  
Meimi sat up and looked around. She was in her room, in her bed. Not in a forest. She sighed. It was a dream, all a dream...  
Meimi lay back down confused. What had that met? Oh well...She'd ask her dad later... Right now she had to go to school. She then got up and ready for school.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer!!!! Anyway please review! This is my first Saint Tail Fanfic and I would like to know how I'm doing!!! Thank you!! 


	2. Asking Asuka

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait. We just a new computer and it took along time to set up. Thank you for being so patient with me. As a reward, here's the next chapter!  
  
Meimi walked into the school grounds wondering what Asuka Jr. had to do with her dream. All she could figure out about it was the wolf wanted her to do something. She sighed. If only it wasn't a school day...  
The bell ran for class to begin. Meimi sat at her desk and glanced around the room. There he was. He was looking on the board at what the sister was writing and every once in a while taking a note. She had decided on her way to class she would ask him about wolves. To see if he liked them and what he knew about the...since she didn't pay attention in science when they were studying them. Maybe he could tell her something... "Haneoka!" "Yes!" Meimi's attention turned back to the board where a very angry sister standing. "Since I understand you already know how to measure this triangle and don't need to learn how, then you can give us the answer to number 5." "I'm sorry Sister..." Meimi lowered her head in embarrassment as her classmates giggled. "Very well. Now as I was saying...." After a very long session of math and language, it came time for lunch. (A/N: I don't know if this is true but this is my story!!!! () Meimi stopped at the door to wait for Asuka Jr. When he walked by, he didn't seem to notice her. Giggling slightly, she followed him silently. When they reached the grounds, Meimi ran up behind him and tapped her shoulder. He turned around, surprised. "Meimi! What are you doing?!" "Asuka," she started. "Do you like wolves?" (A/N: Yet again, I do not know if this is true, but, yet again, this is my story. Please don't hate me!!) He looked at her strangely. "Why do you ask?" "Because I'm curious..." He thought about it, then replied, "Wolves are very kind and gentle creatures, except when attacked or if something is in their territory." He then stopped walking and turned to face her. "Yea. I guess I do." Ok! Thank you!" Meimi turned to go where her friends were seated under a tree. Asuka noticed this and grabbed her hand. Meimi turned to face him and stared at their hands. Then she gave him a questioning look, blushing. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you really want to know?" Meimi froze. She couldn't tell him about her dream. He would think she was crazy...or something along those lines. Now, she couldn't think of an excuse to tell him.  
  
Dun Dun Dun....Ohhhhhhhhh.....Cliffy by my standards. Sorry this was a really short chapter but my parents said I had to sleep. What's their problem? It's only 2 in the morning.... Promise the next chapter will be longer!!!  
.::(Fireburst)::. 


	3. Talk with Seria and Another Dream

i am so sorry for not updating in a loooooooooooooong time!!! Since we got a new computer, like I said in my last chapter, I had to find a way to get all my stuff to the new one and it took awhile and I have to help with the house repairs and I finally got some time to write!!!! So here the new chapter you've been waiting for!!!! .o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o .o0o.  
  
"Well?" Asuka Jr. demanded.  
"Umm..." Meimi searched for an excuse. When she glanced up at him, his piercing green eyes demanded an answer. He didn't need to know. Not yet. "I ummm..."  
"Meimi!" A voice called her name from behind them. Asuka loosened his grip and Meimi took her chance. She tore from his grip and fled to where Seira was waiting for here.  
"Thank you so much Seria..." Meimi looked up at her friend and found out that it was a mistake. Meimi sighed. "I guess you want to know...Right?"  
Seria nodded. "Shall we go to the church?"  
Later in the church...  
Meimi had just got done telling Seria about her dream. She started to fidget in her chair waiting to Seria to say something.  
Finally, Seria spoke. "You had right to ask Asuka but now...he wont stop bother you till he finds out what he wants to know..."  
"Yea..." Meimi sighed. "Your right..."  
That night... (a/n: I am sorry that I just skipped to the night but I didn't know what else to but...if you give me some ideas...then ill change it! ;P)  
Meimi laid in her bed, unable to sleep. She moved out of her bed, moving carefully so she wouldn't wake Ruby up. After checking to see that Ruby was still asleep, she moved next to the middle of her room. She knocked on some of the boards until she hit one that sounded hollow, then moved the board to the side. She turned on her flashlight (a/n: she grabbed it offa her nightstand) and looked at the contents in the hole. There was a teddy bear that her father gave to her on her second birthday, the picture of her and Asuka, which she was going to hit him over the head with the broomstick, and a velvet purple covered notebook and a bright green pen. She grabbed the notebook and pen and walked over to her desk and turned on the light. She sat down and opened the note book to a certin page, then wrote:  
Dear Journal,  
Lat night I had the creepiest dream you will not believe. There were these wolves and they were chasing me. Then I tripped and the wolves started talking to me. The leader was as darker than the midnight sky and he told me his name was Daiki. Well, as you already know from the rest of my enteries, the annoy, snob, piged-face detective, Asuka Jr., name is Daiki. So naturally I asked him about. If it wern't for Seria, I don't know what would have happened. I told her all about it. Naturally, she really wasn't mad at me for not telling her sooner, but she told me I had done the right thing, confronting Asuka. Oh, and about the names I called him...None of those are correct. Well, maybe the annoy part but that's about it. I could never actually say anything like that about him because...I...I love him. Well, now I am getting tired and its almost midnight. Hope you have a better sleep than me.  
Meimi Meimi reread what she had written and nodded in satisfaction. She turned off her light and put the journal back where it belonged and placed the board back. Then she crawled into bed, again careful not to wake Ruby, and fell to sleep. (a/n: even though it is 12:30, since you all have been waiting a long time, I will write about Meimis' dream, just cuz I love ya! Now enough chit- chat...on with the dream!!!)  
Meimis' dream... She was sitting under the same tree, surrounded by the wolves. Daiki had his head rested in her lap while the rest just sat around lazily. She gazed down at the wolf and when he lifted his head, she realized he wasn't talking like he was last night. "My pack and I will not hurt you...you know that right?" His voice was deep and soothing. (a/n: I got tired of asking my friend how to say different things in Japanese so I decided he will speak English from now on!) Meimi smiled and scratched behind his ears. "Of course I do. I trust you. But I don't understand what it is you want from me." He laid his giant head back down on her lap. "You will know soon enough, love." She stared at him in shock and moved away quickly. When she move, Daiki's head hit the ground, drawing a growl from the gigantic beast. He then stood up and walked over to where she sat and sat in front of her. "What is the matter? You do not think I would hurt you do you?" He looked very sad. "N-n-no." Meimi finally stammered out. "B-but you just called me..." Daiki understood what she was trying to say and licked her cheek. "I will explain to you tomorrow...But you must-" The dream faded as Meimi awoke to the sound of alarm clock. Going through the same routine, she got ready for her day off with her friends. .o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o .o0o. so....how was that? I am extremely tired and I need to get up early to help baby sit...what joy...well I'll try to update really soon!! Thanks for reading!!! .::{Fireburst}::. 


	4. Note from Fireburst

I feel kinda bad for not say thank you to all my reviewers. It's very kind of you to say the nice things about my story that I am desperatally trying to think to put up in the next chapters... thank you to Darktail, starlightgenie, Hikaru-wings, and my ever faithful friend, Waterflash. All of them mean so much to me since all I get from my family is the "its ok" routine from my parents and the "it sucks. I hate fanfics" from my sister...so thank you again...I love you all...and I promise I will update soon!!! .::{Fireburst}::. 


	5. The Legend Part 1

Hey all! This chapter is gonna start out wit Asuka...I figured since Asuka wasn't mentioned in the last chapter, he would be in this one...just cuz we love him! Now then...on with chapter 4!!  
  
"speech" 'thoughts' 0o.o0journal entry0o.o0 XxX P.O.V. switch XxX  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
XxX Asuka's P.O.V. XxX  
Asuka Jr. walked down the street, looking at the stores pass by, wondering what to do. The thought of looking for Meimi had already passed through his mind, but he decided against it. He groaned mentally out of frustration and boredom. He wondered how long he had been walking around the city (it is a city right?) but he didn't feel like looking at his watch. He knew it was at least an hour since he left his house.  
After a while, he looked up to he had ended up in front of the movie theater. Mobs of people came walking out, so instead of forcing himself through, he waited for the crowd to die down. After the crowds had thinned out, something inside him told him to stay a few more seconds. And, as fate would have it, Meimi and her friends (I donno they're names) came walking out.  
  
XxX Meimi's P.O.V. XxX  
She didn't pay much attention to the movie. It had been one of those animated movie with the green people, or whatever they were, and the talking dog, or donkey. She liked the music though...  
Meimi was so deep in thought, she didn't hear her name called out by her friends the first or second time. "MEIMI!!!!"  
Meimi covered her ears as one of them yelled in her ear. When she was certain her friend was done yelling, she uncovered her ears and then said angrily, "You don't have to shout. I can hear just fine...Though I think I'm deaf, no thanks to you."  
"Well," her friend argued. "You weren't paying attention. So it's you own fault."  
"But like we were saying..."  
"Do you want to go to the mall?" (do they have a mall???)  
Meimi thought about it then shook her head. "No. I can't. Mom asked to pick up some things from the store. I'll see you tomorrow though!" Meimi ran off before her friends had a chance to argue.  
But she didn't see the shadowy figure following her. At least till it tapped her on the sholder. She screamed and turned around to see Asuka Jr. Her Asuka.  
"What do you want?" She asked the question a little harsher than she planed.  
"Is that any way to ask me, the one who was just going to invite you to get an ice cream?" He smiled when he saw the expression on her face changer from anger to surprise. "Would you like to join me for an ice cream?"  
Meimi nodded and walked with him to the ice cream stand just around the corner.  
  
XxX Later that night XxX  
Meimi was sitting at her desk, journal open, writing down events of her day.  
  
0o.o0Dear Journal,  
Today has to be one of the greatest days of my life! Well, (I'm going to make up names for Meimi's friends) Kayla, Felicity, Adrianna, and I went to go see a movie. I don't remember what it was called but that doesn't matter. When we were leaving they were going to the mall and I really didn't want to go so I told them mom wanted me to do some stuff. And the next thing I know, Asuka wants to buy me an ice cream! Then, we went and walked around the park a little, then it was around 8 when he decided it was getting late and walked me home. Oh, you have no idea how long I've wanted to go out with Asuka, even if it wasn't a date. I still got to spend the day with him. And last night, I had a dream about those wolves again. Remember them? Well, Daiki was acting very strange. Almost like...nahhhh...Not possible. But...something about him...I feel like I've met him before. But I've never seen a wolf up close and...he's supposed to explain something to me tonight. I really don't want to know...but I guess I have to know. Sounds like someone is up. I don't need my parents to know about the hole in my floor. Write later.  
Meimi 0o.o0  
  
Meimi put her journal back, placed the board back in place, and crawled into bed just as her door opened. Her mothers' head poked in to look at Meimi with a book in her hand, opened to somewhere in the middle of the book.  
"Meimi, honey. It's almost midnight. Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
She looked up at her mother and put down her book, smiling. "Of course, mom. Good night."  
"Good night, sweetie..." And with that, her room was plunged into darkness as her mother left her alone.  
  
XxX Meimi's Dream XxX  
She stopped at the bottom of a hill and stared up a Daiki as he howled at the moon and listened to the return call of his pack. He seemed to notice her smell, because he stopped in a mid-howl and turned to her. After staring at her for a few seconds, he trotted down to her only to sit at her feet, tail wagging.  
"You came back!" He sounded extremely happy to see her. She reached down to scratched behind his ears.  
"You didn't think I'd come back?"  
Daiki shrugged off her question and turned serious. "There is something you must see...tonight." He then took off at a trot, with Meimi to follow behind.  
"Daiki!! Where are we going? I have so many things I want to ask you! Why do we have to go to this place tonight?"  
He stopped a moment to give Meimi a chance to catch up and to tell her, "Love, I must do what master says. And master said you must see tonight." He went back to a trot, but a little slower than what the pace was before.  
After what seemed like hours, Meimi noticed that Daiki had lead her to a cave. Inside, torches were lighting the way all along a wall with a bunch of drawings on the wall. Meimi went up to one that looked to be a lone wolf. She then turned to look at Daiki, the question written on her face. 'What do they mean?'  
"Well, love, these all tell a story. A story of the leaders before us, and of the legend..."  
To Be Continued... x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x how was that chapter? It might be a while before I update so savor this chapter. Were laying down tile in our bathroom and well...itll be a while before I get to go back on the computer...so until next time!!! ..::{Fireburst}::. 


	6. The Legend Part 2

Hey all!!! I figured id update before I went to camp considering ill be gone for a week. And I know you wont like me nemore if I didn't update soon so yea….im sorry if it's a short chapter but im working against the clock. So please be nice to me!!  
  
"….." person talking  
  
'…..' person thinking  
  
xXx …. xXx changing P.O.V.  
  
.o0o. …… .o0o. Meimi's Journal Entry  
  
.::{ …..}::. Daiki's story (he's going to be interrupted…)  
  
0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
  
xXx Meimi's Dream xXx  
  
"What?" Meimi turned her attention from the drawings on the wall to the black wolf. "What legend?"  
  
Daiki sighed before tell his story.  
  
.::{A long time ago, before humans came and destroyed our forests and plains, all wolves lived together, happily. Until one wolf, came and tore us apart, made us hate each other. He had no name, so we called him The Darkness. He was the cause of us splitting into what you call "packs". He was very heartless and killed any of us who told him he was wrong.}::.  
  
Meimi gasped. "That's so cruel…"  
  
Daiki nodded his agreement. "Yes, he was. But if it wasn't for him, humans would be owning us, like dogs, as you call them."  
  
"But…dogs help us. They protect us. They…"  
  
"Are nothing but wolves gone soft and have turned to humans looking for food," Daiki snarled, showing nothing but hatred towards dogs. Meimi moved from where she was sitting, away from the snarling wolf. Then Daiki look very sad. "I am sorry for scaring you like that. I meant not to frighten you. It's just…"  
  
Meimi shook her head. "It's ok. I understand…a little…"  
  
Daiki growled with amusement. "As I was saying…"  
  
.::{Things went on like this for years. It is know to us as "The War of Wolves". That is why some wolves turned to humans and became pets. But some of us stayed behind to try to stop the madness that was started over 500 years ago. Finally, one wolf, whom we called Hawkeye, because he could see better than all of us, defeated the heir of The Darkness and the war was over. But none of us knew how to live together. So we stayed in our packs.}::.  
  
"And that brings us to today." Daiki finished.  
  
Meimi took awhile to think about what she was told then said to Daiki, "That was a wonderful story (she can be so dumb at time! ;)), but what do I have to do with any of this?"  
  
Daiki then put on his sinister look. "The Darkness is coming again. And you are to help us. What it doesn't state in the legend is that a human, unknown to us, helped Hawkeye to defeat The Darkness. You see, it doesn't say anything about the human because at the time it seem important. But now it is…"  
  
"So how am I to help you when I don't know where to find you?"  
  
"Does this mean you will? I mean you'll help us?"  
  
"Sure! I think that wolves should live in peace and none should rule over any others."  
  
Daiki gave a happy yelp, sprang to his feet and padded over to her to lick her cheek, tail wagging. "You have no idea how grateful we are to you. You will be helping us a great deal. And now it is time for you to leave. I will see you in a few days, for it is a long journey to see Master."  
  
"What? No wait!!" she shouted to Daiki who was leaving her alone in the cave. "Who is "Master"? What am I supposed to do? When will I actually meet you?"  
  
Daiki turned to her and gave her the closet thing to a smile. "You will meet us in a few days. Until then, just wait for us…." Then he faded in witht the surrounding darkness.  
  
xXx Meimi's P.O.V. xXx  
  
Meimi sat up in bed. 'Well,' she thought. 'So much for my week. It's gonna be dullsville…' Meimi glanced at her alarm clock, and seeing it was going to go off in 3 minuets, decided to get up and prepare for the new day.  
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
  
Well how was that? Once I get back form camp and all I will post a new chapter…I promise!! So until then…peace out!!  
  
Fireburst 


	7. What happened to Seria?

Hey all!! Sorry that its been awhile but my parents have to start the computer over _completely_ and this is the first chance I had at a computer so I am updating!!! applauses self GO ME!!! Well anyway, this first part of this chapter might be a lil stupid sounding cuz I have no idea how I was gonna start this... so please bare with me!!! And this is the start of the 6th chapter!!!!

"..." someone talking

'...' someone thinking

.o0o. start or end of chapter

xXx ... xXx change P.O.V.

... Journal Entry

.o0o.o0o.o0o..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Dear Journal,

It's been a week. And I'm starting to worry about Daiki and the rest of his pack. He said he'd be back so I guess I should trust him, but...I don't know. Today, Asuka and I argued and well...It didn't turn out too well. In fact, I ended up telling him I hated him with my life and never wanted him to talk to me again. And well....that's not the truth. That's the exact opposite of what I said to him. I love him but he's just so annoying at times. Well, I'm going to bed. I hope Daiki will come tonight. Good night.

Meimi

Meimi sighed. 'Hope tonight I don't have to worry...' She crawled into bed, curled into a ball, and fell fast asleep.

xXx Seria's P.O.V. xXx

(A/N: haven't heard from her in a while so I decided she should be in this chapter!! ;) and this part is before she gets home and writes in her dairy, just so ya don get confused!!)

"Meimi, you go on ahead," Seria said sweetly. "Ill see you tomorrow!"

"Ok," Meimi said. "If you say so..." Meimi turned to walk home, and said something that sounded like a 'Good night'.

Seria turned from the church to head to her home. She shivered. It was really cold tonight. But the full moon was absolutely beautiful. The moonlight shining down on the lake that she and Meimi talked at shone like a jewel. She stood there a while and then her thought were interrupted by a rustling of bushes behind her.

"Who's there?" she said, her voice shaking a bit. "Meimi?"

During the silence of the night, it was broken by Seria screaming in pain.

(A/N:xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx should I stop here?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

would you hate me if I did?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hahahahaha.....maybe I should keep this up till you hate me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok...now ill stop...just cuz I love you all...)

xXx Meimi's P.O.V. xXx

"What do you mean?" one of the classmates yelled from the back of the room. Meimi was too shocked to speak. Sister had just told them one thing she never wanted to hear. Seria was in the hospital. She was attacked by something last night and was found this morning, battered and bleeding from deep cuts.

Slient tears were streaming down her face. She refused to believe it. There was no way anyone would have hurt her. Seria was so gentle. No way.

She felt someone tap her sholder and she turned to see Asuka handing her his handkerchief. She took it and whispered her thanks.

"She'll be ok." Asuka said, looking down at his hands. "You really shouldn't be crying."

"I can't believe you would say that!" Meimi said, sternly. "She's my best friend! I should've been there with her! I was there before she left! She told me to leave without her! I should have stayed with her..."

"Hey," Asuka put a comforting hand on her sholder. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"Yea..."

.o0o.o0o.o0o..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Sorry bout the cliff hanger...but I'm really tired...so im sleeping tonight...yawns hope you like that chapter! And ill update soon...hopefully tomorrow!

Fireburst


	8. Visit

Hey all! Sorry for the long time no update thing...with going to high school and all...its been rough...and also im very sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter...BUT SERIA WILL LIVE I PROMISE!!! Lol...and please don't be mad at me...and heres the next chapter!

"..." someone talking

'...' someone thinking

.o0o. start or end of chapter

xXx ... xXx change P.O.V.

... Journal Entry

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

xXx Meimi's POV xXx

After school that day, Meimi walked to the hospital where Seria was being kept. She didn't know what she was going to say to her yet...She was afraid of what she was going to say.

To lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Asuka Jr. walking next to her. He was staring at her. She looked so sad, confused and most of all, she looked afraid. He wanted to hug her...but he knew knew he couldn't. It just wasn't proper...

"Meimi," Asuka looked at her. At the sound of her name, Meimi snapped out of her thoughts. She seemed very surprised to see him. Her eyes held the question she didn't need to ask. "I thought you might want some company...In case, well...you know..."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Jr."

xXx At the hospital xXx

"Seria!" Seria looked up from the book she was reading to see Meimi and Asuka Jr. walk into the room. Meimi ran up to the side of the bed and beamed at Seria. "Your ok!"

"Of corse I am. Just because I was atta--"

"What did attack you? Was it a dog?"

Seria closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillow. She sighed. "I don't remember that clearly. I was locking the church up when...I heard a growl and then something jumped out of the bushes and then..."

When Seria opened her eyes, slient tears were streaming down Meimi's face. Seria sat up and wiped them away. "Meimi...don't cry. It's not your fault." Seria's eyes started flutter shut. At that moment, the nurse walked in.

"I'm very sorry, but I must ask you to leave. The pacient needs her rest." She hustled Meimi and Jr. out of the room. (A/N: Oops! I forgot Jr. was there...haha!)

The nurse shut the door. Meimi and Jr. stared at the room they were just in, then looked at each other and started laughing. After they had calmed down, Asuka Jr. offered his arm to her.

"May I walk you home?" He smiled sweetly. "Maybe even to get an ice cream or some place. If you want..." He blushed slightly.

It was Meimi's turn to smile, at his cuteness. She looped her arm through his and winked at him. "Only if your paying!"

xXx Meimi's dream that night xXx

Meimi stood by the tree that her an Daiki met all the time. She needed to talk to him. And it had to be tonight.

"Daiki!" Her voice echoed around the valley at the bottom of the hill.

"Please, love," a voice growled affectionately. "Do not yell. I told you I would come tonight." Meimi turned to see the giant black wolf sitting by the tree. His tail beat against the ground, stirring dust from the ground. "Do come over here and sit. We have much to talk about."

Meimi turned to sit on the ground when she noticed something. She gasped and moved away from Daiki and the rest of his pack. She couldn't speak. She didn't believe what she saw.

Caught in Daiki's teeth, blood stained red, was a little piece of white cloth...

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

I'm sorry...I'm really tired right now so I will update later...no on to sleeping! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Fireburst


	9. The explanation

Hey ya'll! I am soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in the longest time but everything has just been haywired! And well….bad things have happened and I haven't had a chance to do anything!!! So forgive me for the long wait. I'll try not to let it happen again!  
Fireburst  
  
.::(Mimi's dream.)::.  
"It was you…Why?" Meimi backed away from Daiki.  
Daiki soon realized what she was talking about. "Darling…it's not what you" "You attacked her…my best friend…" A tear fell down her cheek. "Why…How could you do something like that?" "Sit down." Meimi didn't to be told a second time. She sat down, and started sobbing, repeating "Why? Why?" Daiki rubbed his cheek against hers, then licked away her tears, whimpering. When Meimi calmed down, Daiki told her what happened.  
"Love, when I attacked your pack member, it was an accident. You see, one of Darkness' servants were ready to attack her. They know your helping us and they don't like it. So they are going to kill you. Our pack is watching over you and your pack. So when I went to attack Darkness' servant, I bit your pack member instead…" Daiki's head bowed down and his ears lowered apolitically. "I am truly sorry…" Meimi smiled, wiped her eyes, and patted Daiki's head. "It's ok. She going to be alright. So don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't do it on purpose." Daiki yipped happily and licked Meimi's face, repeatedly.  
Daiki suddenly stopped his assault on Meimi. "He's coming for you…You need to wake up…Now!" He turned to face the enemy unknown to Meimi. The dream started to fade.  
Before it faded completely, Meimi saw a giant black wolf with glowing red eyes, and his voice, a deep, melodic voice, booming over the valley.  
"Haneoke Meimi…We are near…" .::(Meimi's P.O.V.)::.  
She sat up in bed, panting over what she had seen in her dream. She glanced at her clock, which read 3:30 A.M.  
She laid back down and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. So, instead, she pondered about her dream.  
'What was that huge thing? Was that Darkness, or one of the servants? Oh God! What if that was just a severest? How much bigger can Darkness be?' She thought about how worried Daiki had been about her safety against Darkness. How were they ever going to beat something like that? That's hoping what she saw was Darkness.  
By the time she looked at the clock again, it read 4:45 A.M. She rolled over, and fell fast asleep, never knowing that a few wolves where waiting for her outside… .::(That Morning, Asuka's P.O.V.)::.  
'Walking to school is such a bore…" Asuka thought as he turned the corner. 'And there's nothing ever going on around here. Oh, wait…' he thought about what he saw on the news this morning. 'Wolves in the forest around here…At least it's…Is that Meimi?' He was staring directally and the red-headed girl, which was indeed Meimi.  
"Hey Meimi!" he called out. She turned around to face him.  
"Good morning, Junior!" She waved her hand over her head. Asuka jogged to catch up with her. "How are you doing?" she asked when he finally caught up.  
"Oh, pretty well actually." As they continued walked, he asked her with an excited look on his face. "Did you see the news this morning?" They turned into the park and towards the wooded area. 'Which is the fastest way…' Meimi reminded herself. To Asuka, she said, "About the wolves? Yes, I heard." "Do you think that's what attacked Seria?" Before Meimi had a chance to answer, a rustle and a growl was heard form the bush. They both turned to it just as a black wolf stepped out of it.  
  
OH!!! Scary huh? I love this story! And I'm hoping you all love it too! Its so much fun to write! Anyway, I'm hoping I'll be updating next week…I have 2 MAJOR projects due and well…..haven't even started on them….hehe…Well please review! I love hearing what you have to say about my story and I makes me happy to hear from all you readers!! thanks for all you support! Peace out!  
Firebursth


	10. Daiki and Auska

Hey! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! I completely forgot to update!! It's just, with Christmas coming, my grandma in the hospital with brain tumors, my cat almost dying and school…yea…you know that tune. But I promise I'll try not to forget again. Because I know how much you all love this story and all…and I really don't think you want to read this anymore…So lets tell the story!  
Fireburst

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890 You should know how this goes:  
"…." Talking '…' Thoughts … Author Interrupting .::…::. Journal Entry … Time Change/Change P.O.V.

And now for the story!!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Asuka Jr.'s first reaction was to run when he saw the wolf. But when he went to move, the wolf snarled at him. The strange thing was, the wolf's clear green eyes didn't move from Meimi. That's when Asuka remembered she was there. The wolf took a few steps towards her, but she didn't move an inch. It looked like she was frozen in place with fear.  
"Meimi! Move!" Asuka was getting worried about her. She just wasn't moving! He was about to tell her to move again, when she slowly sunk down to her knees.  
"Is that you, Daiki?" she asked in a shaky voice. The wolf now padded up to her and licked her cheek. "It is you!" She threw her arm around the wolf's gigantic neck. The wolf rested his head on her shoulder , and growled happily as she scratched from his back up to his ears.  
Asuka gaped. What in the world was going on?! Meimi was hugging a flipping wolf!! And it was licking her!! 'The wolves around here were vicious! So why the heck….' His attention snapped back to the wolf as it crept across the ground towards him. Asuka backed away.  
"Junior," Meimi's sweet voice made him glance up at her. "Don't be afraid. He's my friend. Just let him smell you hand." Asuka looked at her nervously, but crouched down and stretched out his hand as her was told to do. The wolf approached him and sniffed at his hand. His tail started to wag, and he put his paws on his shoulders, causing him and Asuka to fall over. The wolf happily licked his face, and Asuka started laughing at how playful he was.  
"Daiki! Stop that!" Even tough you could hear the playfulness in her voice, she commanded him to stop. The wolf obediently got off Asuka and fell into place beside Meimi. Auska jumped to his feet, looking surprised.  
"Wait. You named that thing after me?" "No," Meimi sighed. "That's what he told me." Asuka gave her a skeptical, "I-don't-believe-you" look. Again, Meimi sighed. "I guess you want to know too…" Asuka nodded, then added quickly, "Not now though. We've got to get to school!" "Oh no!" She obviously forgot.. She looked down at Daiki. "I'll see you after school. Don't look at me that way!" she added as Daiki's ears fell back and he whined. "Just wait here!" Both her and Asuka ran all the way to the school and to their class, just in time.  
After School  
Meimi was walking back to the spot where she met Daiki earlier that day, Asuka following close behind. During lunch, Meimi had told him everything. About her dreams, Nightmare, and everything else Daiki shared with her. Thought he had listened to her, she could tell he didn't believe her on everything that she shared.  
When they arrived, Meimi called out for the wolf. When he didn't come, she called out again. Still, no sign of Daiki.  
"Junior…where do you think he is?" Then she gasped. "What if the animal control got him? What if they're putting him to sleep or shooting him right now?! What are we going to do?" Man, was she worried… Asuka pulled her into a hug as she started to cry. He held her, speaking words of comfort. "Don't worry. Daiki will be just fine. Someone might have scared him off." Meimi nodded, one last tear falling down her cheek. His arm around her shoulder, her lead her out of the park, Meimi sniffing. When they reached the street, Asuka stopped her.  
"Meimi…" She looked up at. He blushed a little, as he stuttered, "W-w-would you l-like to come to my house f-f-for..." His head dropped in embarrassment. When he heard Meimi giggle, he looked up at her, his face bright red.  
"Your so cute!" she giggled. If it was possible, he blushed even more. "I would love to come to your house for whatever reason!" "R-really?" He was surprised. "Of course." She slipped her hand in his as they headed to his house. The whole way, he asked her question about what kind of magic tricks her father preformed and if he taught her any. She answered all his questions patiently. He stopped her in front of his house, still holding on to her hand. He glanced at her before leading her up to his house. He unlocked the door, without letting go of her hand.  
When Meimi saw the inside his house, she gasped.  
1234567890123456789012345678901234567890 AHHHH!!!! What could go wrong now?! lol I love cliffys….so much fun to watch all my readers wait anexously for the next chapter and it keeps you paying! Please stay with me! I no all of the chapters are taking a long to to come up but im trying! I promise ill have another one posted after Christmas…before I have to go back to school! A Merry Charistmas!  
Fireburst  
Ps…a note about Daiki….he's not dead…just fyi!! 


	11. Meeting Darkness

Hey everyone! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! But you have nooooooo idea what I have been through since last time…and the writers block…HOLY CRAP! But trust me, I didn't forget about this story or any of you! So I thank you for being very pat. And now, for the story!

Speaking "…"

Thinking '…'

Anything I feel like putting in there .:(…):.

Change in POV xX…Xx

"Oh my…" Seria stated. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! It was so unbelievable!" Meimi stood up and opened her arms to prove her point. They were both sitting in the church, in the middle pews, two days after being at Asuka's house. "It was so clean for two men living there!"

Seria giggled. "Well, that must have been a surprise to see that! But, tell me again, why were you there?"

Meimi sat back down, her expression saddening. "Daiki is gone…I haven't seen him in three days. I'm so worried…"

Seria wrapped her arm around shoulder. "Don't worry. He's fine, where ever he is…" Seria turned to look out the window to the right. She sent a silent prayer to God. 'Please let him be safe. Meimi needs him.'

xX Later that night Xx

Meimi pulled the diary out of its hiding place in the floor. She sat down on the floor and begin to write.

Dear Journal'

Seria tells me I'm overreacting because Daiki is missing. What am I supposed to do! He's gone and we're supposed to be fighting against this HUGE war, AND HE INS'T EVEN HERE! But yea…I'm going to bed. Hopefully he'll be there.

Meimi

She stuffed the diary back into it rightful spot. She went over to her bed and feel on it. Ruby moved out of her way, and then went back to her and sat on her chest, head cocked to the side. Meimi looked at Ruby, and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Ruby." She reached out to pat the hedgehog on the head. "I'm just really worried about Daiki." Ruby 'purrowed' and snuggled against her hand. Meimi giggled. "I love you too, Ruby!"

She lay there for a few moments, rolled over, and fell fast asleep.

xX Meimi's Dream Xx

'Oh my God…' Meimi thought as she ran along the path. 'This is the same as my first dream!'

She glanced behind her to see that Daiki's pack were directly behind her. They were saying something, which sounded like 'Keep running!', but she wasn't sure. She looked past them, and gasped at what she saw. The Darkness was there, and was gaining. She looked ahead, and saw to the left that there was a cave. She ran off the path into the woods on the side of the path and ran towards the cave. When she reached the edge of the woods, she entered the cave.

Panting, she looked to see all the wolves had followed her. They were whimpering, ears flat against their head, eyes full of sadness. She looked into the eves of the grayish one closest to her and could almost read her thoughts. "Where is he?' Then, they all stiffened and backed away from the entrance of the cave, into its dark depths. Meimi was about to ask them what was wrong, but then a voice spoke.

"Where are you, pretty? Come out and play…"

When she heard that, she then backed into the shadows just in time, for a wolf, that was pure black, walking by the cave. Meimi thought, "That must be Darkness.'

Darkness spoke again. "Dearest. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." She looked directly into the cave, and stared. She growled low in her throat. Then she howled out, "You can't run from me forever! I will find and destroy you! I will not let you do what He did to us!" Then she ran off in the direction that she came.

Meimi waited for a few minutes, and then walked out of the cave. She heard a wave of whispers run through the pack, and then they shushed. Outside the cave, Meimi looked around for Darkness. But instead, what she found brought tears to her eyes. The black wolf staggering towards her was barely recognizable, but the shine in his eyes was enough. She couldn't believe it. It was Daiki.

So how was that? From now on, I'm gonna stop writing my "short stories" and focus on this one. I owe it to you all. Because I love you all who are supporting me! . So I'm gonna thank you all personally now.

i love catz- thanks a lot for saying that my story was awesome! I really appreciated that!

Kissing Irony- thanks a bunch nikk! I love you sooo much!

Darktail- thanks so much! I'm really glad you read my story!

And I espically have to thank neko56, and starlighgenie! You both have been there since the beginning and are the two who really kept me going! You're the best, guys!

So that's all this girl has to say for now…hopefully ill update in a week but no more promises! I've broken too many! Till then, ttfn!


	12. The Click on the Window

Meimi gasped when she saw him, limping down the path towards her and his pack. She ran to him, crying, "Oh, Daiki!"

She flung herself to the ground in front of him when he stopped and sat down, hugged him, burying her face in his fur. Daiki growled from the pain that the gesture caused, but also to comfort her. She released him, then wiped the tears from her face, and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…Daiki, what happened to you?"

"All in good time, love. But right now, I must speak with my pack." He made a gesture with his head that told her to wait where she was, the padded towards his pack. When he sat, the rest of the pack crowded around him. He spoke in barks and growls which the pack seemed to understand.

Meimi sat, watching Daiki chatting to his pack, when she heard a growl next to her.

"He really watches over you. He cares." Meimi looked to see a gray and white wolf sitting next to her. The wolf's eyes shifted over to her. "I am Karin."

"I'm Meimi. Guess you already know that, huh?" Meimi laughed lightly.

The wolf growled with amusement. "Yes. We watch over you. All of us. We were told to protect you from Darkness."

"Umm…Thank you." Meimi glanced back over at Daiki. When she looked back at Karin, she asked, "What is he saying?"

She was staring straight ahead. "He is forming a new defensive plan. We are not ready to attack. Rather, you are not. You have much to learn, still."

Again, Meimi looked at Daiki. "What else-" Meimi looked to see Karin was gone. Gaping, Meimi stared where she was just sitting to find no marks were there.

"Something wrong, love?" She didn't hear Daiki approach, as he now sat in front of her.

Meimi looked from Daiki, back to where Karin was sitting a few moments before. Daiki leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Go to the park the day after tomorrow. My pack and I will show you…"

He never finished his sentence.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Meimi sat up in her bed. Something had woken her up.

_-Click-_

She looked toward her bedroom window, and after a minuet saw something hit it.

-_Click-_

'What is that? Meimi pushed her covers back and got out of bed, walking carefully towards her bedroom window. When she reached her window, she glanced at her clock. It read '3:30 a.m.'.

_-Click-_

Meimi jumped, startled. She waited a minuet or two, silent. When she finally worked up the courage, she looked out the window to see-

Nothing.

Meimi stared outside for quite something before going to her desk, and turning on her lamp. Ruby sat up on her pillow, blinking from the light that suddenly filled the room. She squealed a question at Meimi, who gave her a somewhat shaky smile.

"Sorry Ruby. It's just…" she laughed a small nervous laugh. "I thought there was something at the window…"

Ruby jumped off the bed, then jumped on the desk to snuggle against Meimi's hand. Meimi giggled and picked up Ruby, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Thanks Ruby. Let's go back to bed."

123456789012345678901234567890

The next day passed by quickly, and before Meimi knew it, the time had come to meet Daiki in the park.

Headed in the direction where she first met Daiki, she didn't seem to realize someone following her till he tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around quickly, she gasped when she found herself facing the smiling face of Asuka Jr.

"Junior!" Meimi's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "What are you doing?"

Asuka chuckled slightly, before answering, "I could ask you the same thing."

Meimi shot him a dirty, which in turn made Asuka laugh.

Meimi rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I am going to meet Daiki. Now, if you will excuse me, I must leave."

Asuka, suddenly very serious, asked, "That huge wolf? By yourself? Meimi, he could kill you!" Meimi, again, rolled her as, as if to say, "Boys…" Asuka continued. "If you must go, then I am coming."

Meimi turned with a "Fine.", and continued walking with Asuka Jr. following behind. When they reached the spot were they first met Daiki, Meimi pushed through the brush and tree branches. They continued for a little while till they reached a clearing with a leafy roof. There, Meimi and Asuka came to where Daiki and his pack were waiting.

123456789012345678901234567888901234567890

Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but it's soccer season. Kinda sucks, cuz I think my knee is messed up. But yea…I hope you enjoy this chapter! Update later!

Fireburst


End file.
